Such milling cutters are typically used for slotting operations and have a hub with an axially centered hole for receipt of a support shaft of a machine spindle. Since the hole has a given diameter, the milling cutter can only be used with a shaft of a given diameter.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a milling cutter with an exchangeable hub. For such a milling cutter, hubs can be prepared with any required hole diameter. When it is required to use the milling cutter with a support shaft having a diameter different from that of the hole diameter, the hub which is attached to the cutter body can be removed and a new hub with the required diameter can be attached to the cutter body in its place. Milling cutters with exchangeable hubs are known, however they generally employ screws (or bolts) to attach the hub to the cutter body. The use of screws is time consuming and may be disadvantageous in that rotative motion is imparted by the hub to the cutter body via the screws, thereby exposing the screws to shear forces which could damage them.